


Veela challenge

by diagonfloo



Series: Veela challenge verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Veela Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diagonfloo/pseuds/diagonfloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is a Veela who hasn't found his mate yet. He should have had a vision by now of his future mate, but he hasn't. Or has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An idea is born

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't everyone need a Veela fic? This is mine.  
> It has a sequel which I'll probably be able to post next weekend.

‘Draco…’

The soft reproach in his mother’s voice could always affect him more than his father’s harsh disapproval ever could. Draco hunched his shoulders and hugged his knees stubbornly. Of course he knew he was being ridiculous. Sulking like a twelve year old in his room, hiding away from life.

‘Darling’, Narcissa spoke softly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, ‘you have to stop this you know. This isn’t doing you or anyone else any good. You’re stronger than this, I know you are’.

Draco let his head fall to the side, raising his shoulder to cradle his mother’s hand against his face.

‘I’m sorry mother… I know you’re worried about me. You don’t need to be though. I’ll… I’ll be fine. I will’

‘I just wish you wouldn’t give up Draco. You’re still young. There’s still time for you to find your mate’.

Narcissa bent down and kissed the top of his head. _Such a beautiful boy,_ she thought to herself.

Her son had always been beautiful. The smooth pale skin, the soft blond hair and the expressive grey eyes made his features stand out in any crowd. When his Veela inheritance kicked in, in the spring of his nineteenth year, he became the even more striking man sitting before her now. Narcissa prided herself on having an eye for aesthetics.  The sight of her son, sitting in the window seat of his studio all hunched up like that… No. Draco was a Malfoy, strong and proud. And a Veela to boot.

‘Draco darling, please talk to me’ she insisted.

Draco sighed and looked up at his mother with sad eyes.

‘I should have _seen_ him by now mother. You _know_ I should have. You’ve told me yourself how all the Veelas in the Black family line know who their mates are by the time they’re 21. I’ll be 25 in a couple of weeks. If I don’t know by now…’ Draco swallowed, ‘then I don’t think I ever will’

Narcissa found it hard to watch her son being this miserable. Draco knew that, so he tried to lighten the mood.

‘Don’t worry though mother. So I’ll not have a mate. I can live alone. I’ll be like great uncle Aurelius’ he said, smiling wickedly.

‘No son of mine will be walking through life in pink flannel pyjamas and bunny slippers Draco Malfoy’, his mother replied sternly. Her voice softened as she continued ‘But are you _sure_ you haven’t had a vision yet?’

Draco ducked his head in, flinching at her words.

‘Don’t mother. Please’ he begged.

‘I wouldn’t. But I know you Draco. Don’t forget, I’m Veela too. You will never be happy without a mate. Not you. And you deserve to be happy. Draco I… I wouldn’t say anything if it wasn’t so important. You see, you’re right. All the Veelas in our family have known who their destined mate was by the time they were 21. I fact, many of us have known much earlier than that. Before they received their Veela inheritance even. Most of the time, they know from the moment they met their future mate for the first time. It was like that for me and I think it was for you too now wasn’t it Draco?’

Draco looked up, trying to conceal his shock.

‘Darling? I seem to remember hearing you talk about young Harry Potter quite a bit whenever you came home for holidays during your Hogwarts years? I know your father was fooled by your words, saying how much you hated him, but I’ve always seen right through you. It’s mister Potter you want, isn’t it? Well? Isn’t it?’

Draco thought about denying it. He really did. But then he remembered that that would be useless. His mother would always know. There was no deceiving her. His father had tried. For years Lucius had tried to outsmart his wife. It had never worked. Not even those last few days before his death in Azkaban. He tried to pretend all was fine. But she knew. It was stupid of Lucius to try and hide it. Her Veela instincts had told her the minute her mate fell ill. A few weeks later, when Draco came to find his mother to inform her of his father’s death, she had sat there as if frozen. It was then Draco realized there was no reason for him to speak. She already knew.

Narcissa had not been herself for a full year after that. She had loved Lucius deeply. Although his foolish actions had been the cause of much heartache over the years, she had always loved him and supported him in every decision he made. When Lucius chose the side of the Dark Lord, she knew it to be the wrong choice. But it is in a Veela’s nature to protect and love their mate. So she had stood by his side.

After the war, with her husband first in Azkaban and then dead, she had assisted Draco in rebuilding the family name. Together, they had decided on the causes they would support, made sure families of victims of Death Eaters’ crimes were acknowledged and supported. They did this is in a quiet, unobtrusive way, which helped their reputation even more. Harry Potter’s testimony at both Narcissa’s and Draco’s trial had been the foundation that mother and son built their new reputation on.

‘But Harry Potter hates me mother. There is no way he’ll let me court him, let alone choose to be my mate. So that’s just not going to happen. I haven’t even seen him since my trial’ Draco concluded, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

‘Don’t be a coward Draco. It is beneath you. The war was a long time ago. You’re a different man now. Besides, the words he spoke at your trial were not words of hate. At worst, he is indifferent to you’ his mother responded.

‘That might be even worse’ Draco said gloomily.

‘Let me put it like this: As long as you haven’t decisively ruled out Harry  Potter as your mate, your Veela genes will never allow you to choose another. If you don’t succeed, at least you’ll be free to find someone new. Look at this as a challenge my dear Draco. A challenge that should be easy enough for a former Slytherin,’ Narcissa insisted. She knew her son well. At the word “challenge” she could see him perk up. There was nothing Draco liked more than a challenge, especially one that he could use his excellent and cunning brain for. She could tell he was already plotting his first move. The gleam in his eyes made her heart swell with pride. Yes… Harry Potter would make an excellent mate for her beautiful, powerful, headstrong son.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry felt pretty good about himself right now. He stretched his legs out onto his desk and leaned back in his chair. He had just solved another case, his private investigator firm was making a very good name for itself and he had plenty of friends supporting him. He also had a hot date to look forward to tonight. Julian was taking him to Fernando’s. He’d been dying to go there, but reservations were almost impossible to get. Harry had heard the veal was the best in town and the dessert tray was the stuff dreams were made of. He could practically feel his mouth watering already. Yes, life was good.

Harry had got into the private investigating business quite by accident. After the war, he hadn’t known what to do with himself now that there was no more Voldemort for him to vanquish. For some reason, the Auror career he had fantasised about in Hogwarts, had lost all its appeal. This might have had something to do with him finding out just how much studying he would have to do. While he was still contemplating what to do with the rest of his life, people had started to ask him to find things for them. Word had got out (Rita Skeeter of course) about the Horcruxes he had found and destroyed during the war. Apparently popular opinion was that if he could find the extremely well hidden pieces of Voldemort’s soul, he would surely be able to find precious items anyone else had lost. That’s how it had all started. Harry had tried to tell everyone that he actually had quite a bit of help from Dumbledore and his friends in finding the Horcruxes, but of course they wouldn’t listen. In the end he had given in, because the thought of finding clues, doing research and ultimately helping people sounded very appealing. Now, 5 years later, he had expanded on those first few cases, building the firm now known as “The Lost Cause”.

Over the last few years he had found lost jewellery, stolen paintings, long lost relatives and much more. His latest case had been especially gratifying, reuniting a pureblood witch with the daughter she had once renounced for daring to fall in love with a muggle born. She had regretted her decision almost instantly, but hadn’t been able to find her daughter for almost 15 years. Harry had witnessed their tearful reunion with satisfaction. Yes. He had chosen well for himself. He could choose his own cases. He didn’t employ anyone else. He just enlisted the help of his friends when he needed it. George Weasley had developed a whole line of products especially for “The Lost Cause”. George now mostly spent his time developing new products, while his brother Ron had taken over the management of the Weasley shops. Harry smiled fondly as he thought of his two red haired friends.

Suddenly he was startled by the sound of an owl tapping at the window with its beak. This could be a new case! Harry quickly got up and let the owl in. It was a beautiful creature of soft grey and white, its yellow eyes looking into the world regally. As soon as it had landed on Harry’s desk, the owl held out its leg, waiting patiently for Harry to detach the letter.

‘You’re a beautiful girl aren’t you’ Harry crooned, fingering the soft feathers of her wings while releasing the letter from her leg. The graceful owl just looked at him as if to say that yes of course she was. Harry grinned and gave her an owl treat. Instead of eating it and taking off, she just sat there, looking at the letter expectantly.

‘I guess your owner must have told you to wait for a reply. Alright than, I’ll read it now’.

The handwriting seemed vaguely familiar. Then Harry noticed the Malfoy family crest seal and knew it must be from Draco Malfoy. He was both surprised and intrigued. Why would Malfoy be contacting him? Oh well, only one way to find out…

_Potter,_

_Congratulations on the success of your private investigating company “The Lost Cause”. I’ve heard that you are very good at finding things. Please consider this letter a request for your help._

_I know there have been ill feelings between us in the past. I however, have changed as I’m sure you have too. I hope we can put the past behind us and you won’t let our childhood feud get in the way of assisting me._

_If you are willing to help then please come to the Manor at 8 o’ clock tomorrow evening. I will explain my case to you then._

_If this time is not convenient please let me know and we will reschedule to accommodate you._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

 


	2. Meeting at the Manor

Harry Potter stood at the gates of Malfoy Manor, waiting for permission to enter. _Why the hell did I agree to this,_ he asked himself for the millionth time. He hadn’t even seen Draco Malfoy since his trial. As far as Harry knew, Malfoy was still the insufferable blond git that made his life hell during their Hogwarts years. But he knew the answer. It was his damn curiosity, that’s what got him into trouble every single time. To be fair, it was probably that same curiosity that made him such a successful investigator. Anyway, he was here now, he’d already alerted the Malfoys of his presence, so there was no turning back. He supposed he could always refuse the case, once he’d heard what it was. Some priceless missing heirloom perhaps? That sounded about right. No doubt something that was as dark and dangerous as it was beautiful and expensive. 

Harry jumped when the voice of what was obviously one of the Malfoy house elves suddenly sounded as if the elf was standing right next to him. 

‘Mister Potter will step away from the gates please’

Harry stepped back and the gates immediately began to open. Again the voice sounded.

‘Mister Potter will be walking up to the front door now. Dinkey will be waiting there for Mister Potter’. 

Harry squinted in the direction of the enormous front doors of the mansion. And sure enough, he thought he could make out the shape of a little house elf on the doorstep. As Harry walked up the lane, he couldn’t help but admire what he could see of the lovely garden surrounding the manor. The only other time he’d been here, during the war, when Voldemort’s headquarters was at the manor, he hadn’t really taken it all in. But somehow, he felt sure that it was quite different now. The vague memory he had, was of a very pompous kind of park, not a leaf out of place. Nothing like the abundant flowers, the blossoming trees and the sweet odour of spring he was treated to now. Yes, he could imagine that a garden like this could be a real joy. He’d never really thought about it, being quite happy with the top flat with roof terrace he’d been living in for the last few years. Now he thought he would quite like a garden of his own. 

‘Mister Potter is coming in now. Dinkey is showing mister Potter to the Riviera room. Mister Potter is not touching anything’. 

Harry followed Dinkey through the massive entryway. The manor was as impressive as ever. The rich woodcarvings and shining marble hadn’t changed. And yet… it felt different. The atmosphere of the house had changed. It was more… welcoming and less intimidating. 

‘This is being the Riviera room. Mister Potter is sitting down please. Young master Draco and mistress Narcissa will be joining him shortly’. 

After a little bow, Dinkey apparated with a small crack. Harry looked around the room curiously. It was a beautiful room, decorated in cool pastels and furnished with beautifully crafted furniture. Harry’s eyes were drawn to a lovely and elegant writing desk standing in proud of place. It was truly stunning, beautifully crafted with lots of little compartments and drawers. Harry had never seen anything like it. He couldn’t stop himself from fingering the smooth wooden surface. 

‘I see your lack of ability to follow simple instructions hasn’t changed Potter’

Harry withdrew his hand guiltily and turned to apologise. 

‘I’m sorry Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, I was just admiring this beautiful piece of furniture’ Harry was quick to say.

‘It’s alright Mr Potter. My son was just teasing. I’m pleased you seem to have an eye for beautiful things’, Narcissa Malfoy replied.

Harry’s eyes quickly darted over to study Malfoy’s expression. Yes, it seemed that his mother had been right. Malfoy was sporting the famous Malfoy smirk, but not in disapproval. 

‘Thank you. Yes, it’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it’ Harry said gratefully. He smiled at Narcissa and accepted the seat she offered him. Narcissa herself sat down on an elegant, ice blue chair. Malfoy didn’t sit down, but stood behind his mother in a protective way. 

Neither of the Malfoys seemed inclined to explain why Harry was here. Harry wasn’t going to be the one to enquire though. Instead, he sat back, relaxed and looked at Draco Malfoy expectantly. It wasn’t just the Manor that had changed. Malfoy had grown into a startlingly handsome man. He still had the sleek blond hair, but he wore it slightly longer now. His body and features had filled out nicely. Dressed in simple but elegant soft grey robes, he made quite a handsome picture. A hot body, a beautiful face, a delectable arse… Oh yes, Harry would definitely go there. You know, if it wasn’t _Malfoy_. _And if he wasn’t a client,_ Harry added in a kind of afterthought. 

Narcissa hadn’t changed much in appearance. She looked no older than she did 5 years ago. She was still a very beautiful woman, her blond hair untouched by grey. She also wore grey robes, but hers were a lighter shade and had a silvery sheen to them. They were cut to look more like a gown than a robe. She, of course, was the first one to speak.

‘Mister Potter, thank you for coming. Before Draco gets into the details of our case, we need to go over a few things. First, I’m well aware of the fact that there was no love lost between my son and yourself in the past. We need to know if this will be a problem for you now’.

Narcissa looked at Harry questioningly. 

‘As you said Mrs Malfoy, that was a long time ago. Draco and I were only children. I’m confident that we can leave those days behind us’ Harry answered.

‘Good’ Narcissa said, taking her son’s hand in hers. They looked at each other briefly, exchanging a meaningful glance.

‘Second, we will need your assurance that our case stay completely confidential. You’ll need to work together with Draco and you’ll have full access to the Malfoy family archive. We need to know we can trust you with both this information and with Draco’s safety’

‘Of course Mrs Malfoy’, Harry assured her, ‘you have my word’. 

‘Your word is all we need Mr Potter. Draco darling, you want to take it from here?’

Draco nodded and cleared his throat.

‘I suppose I should start by telling you that I am a Veela. I inherited the Veela genes from my mother’s side of the family’.

 _Veela. Malfoy a Veela?_ Harry was dumbstruck. Shocked. _Malfoy a Veela?_ That couldn’t be, could it? Although, what did  he know about Veelas anyway? The only Veela he’d ever met was Bill Weasley’s wife Fleur Delacour but Draco was definitely nothing like her. Except that they were both blond, but he was sure that had nothing to do with it…

‘Potter? Are you listening?’ 

Malfoy sounded annoyed. Harry flushed.

‘I’m sorry Malfoy, I was just… surprised. Are you sure? I mean, of course you’re sure… How come I never knew about this though? And what does this mean exactly? Do you have wings? What about…’ Harry rambled.

‘Oh I’m quite sure Potter. The reason you didn’t know, is because I only gained my Veela inheritance after our Hogwarts years. And yes, I most definitely have wings’.

And with those last words Draco suddenly unfolded his wings, displaying them proudly for mere seconds. Harry swallowed. He had thought Draco beautiful before, but this… The image of Draco, standing before him with his huge, powerful wings stretched out would be burned on his retinas for a long time to come. He’d only seen them for a moment, but he could recall them in full detail. The wings were a golden white, similar to the man’s hair, with lighter patterned flecks that faded into a snowy white. Merlin how he wanted to reach out and stroke those wings... Malfoy the man was beautiful. Malfoy with wings was… irresistible. 

Harry fought to get himself under control as he realised both Narcissa and Draco were staring at him with a politely puzzled expression on their faces. 

‘Yes… Yes, I see. Well… Perhaps you should tell me what it is exactly that I can do for you?’ Harry asked, finally somewhat recovered. 

‘How much do you know about Veelas Potter?’ Malfoy enquired.

‘Not much’ Harry admitted.

Narcissa and Draco exchanged a look. 

‘That is what we expected. Dinkey!’ Malfoy called.

The elf appeared with a pop, carrying a huge haphazard pile of books and scrolls. Harry got up automatically to help the elf out before the enormous pile could topple and fall.

‘For this case, you’ll need to learn everything there is to know about Veelas in general and Veelas from the Black family in particular. Dinkey here has put together the most important information. I think it’s best that you do some studying before our next appointment’ Draco said.

‘I’m always happy to do any research necessary for a case Malfoy. But it would help if you could tell me what it is you need my services for’ Harry replied. 

‘Of course’, Malfoy acknowledged, ‘I need you to help me find my mate’. 

‘Your mate? Why, has she been abducted? Gone missing? Left you?’ 

Harry tried to be sympathetic. A mate was important to a Veela, yes, he did remember Bill telling him something about that once. Harry told himself he was not jealous, certainly not. Malfoy was still… Malfoy. So he would have liked to date the git perhaps, yes, shag him, oh Merlin yes, but he was no “mate material” was he? _Stop thinking about Malfoy like he’s something edible and you haven’t eaten in days and start acting like the professional investigator you are_ , Harry berated himself. 

Malfoy smirked.

‘No, it’s nothing like that’ he answered.

‘Then what is the problem with your mate?’ Harry asked.

‘There is no problem. Except that I don’t know who he is’

 


	3. A precious gift

‘That was… interesting’ Narcissa mused.

‘Hmmm…’ Draco responded noncommittally.

Draco was off in a world of his own, rehashing every word that was spoken, every look that was exchanged, trying to attach the proper meaning. There were two things he knew for sure. First: Harry Potter was The One. In his heart of hearts, he’d known it all along. But today, seeing the man Harry had become through Draco’s Veela eyes, made denial both pointless and insulting. Second: He would do anything to make Harry his. Draco didn’t know what it would take or how long, but he was ready.

Narcissa observed her son. Yes, she liked what she was seeing. The defeated look had been replaced by a look of determination and confidence. She could tell he was analysing everything that had been said and was already planning his next move. Draco would not give up now, failure was not an option. Narcissa had every confidence in her son’s success.

‘Draco? Does this mean that you have decided on Mr Potter being your mate?’

‘I have’ Draco acknowledged. ‘You were right Mother, as always’.

Draco hesitated.

‘Mother… do you think I can do this?’

‘I know you can darling’ Narcissa assured him. ‘And anyway, I think you’ve made quite an impression on Mr Potter, Harry, already tonight. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you for even a second. You did well Draco, very well’.

‘Really?’ Draco beamed. ‘I thought I noticed him look at me, but I was afraid that was just wishful thinking on my part. Do you think he minds me being a Veela though?’ Draco worried.

‘Definitely not’ she assured her son. She had noticed Harry’s reaction to Draco spreading his wings. No, she was quite sure Harry didn’t object to their Veela genes. He’d practically been drooling.

 

* * *

 

Harry groaned. Falling asleep during research was never a good idea. He lifted his head off his desk, rubbing his neck and stretching his aching muscles. He smiled wryly as his eye caught sight of the huge illustrated volume of “The Veela anatomy”, opened on a very interesting page about mating. That explained the flashes of hot restless dreams he seemed to remember.

Harry always did this. He would lose himself in research, especially if he found the case interesting. He remembered a case about a stolen portrait. It turned out the subject of the portrait had actually conspired with the leader of the duelling club he’d been a prominent member of. The club had been renowned during his lifetime, but had been dwindling in popularity for the last century. They had hoped the publicity of the theft would renew interest in the club. Harry had a field day going over the rich and long history of the club. He didn’t sleep in his bed for a week, doing research until deep in the night, waking up early every morning with a sore neck and an aching back. But all the knowledge he’d gained and the interesting little titbits he’d found out had been worth it. He was sure it was going to be the same with this case of Malfoy’s.

Harry hadn’t known what to think when Malfoy asked for his help with finding his mate. After all, “The Lost Cause” was a private investigator firm, not a dating agency. He couldn’t deny the fact that Malfoy… intrigued him. It was obvious he was no longer the snooty little git he’d been at eleven. He’d changed and Harry wanted to find out just how much. He thought he’d like to spend some more time with Malfoy, get to know him a bit better. Of course it helped that the man was fit. In fact, that might have been the main reason Harry had told the Malfoys he’d accept their case.

That however, was before he started delving into the Veela books he’d been given. Before he learned more about the nature of Veelas. Thoughtfully, Harry went over the notes he’d copied from “Veela and their mates” a chapter of the book “Comprehending Veela characteristics”.

_…There are many misconceptions about the Veela and its mate. For instance, in popular wizard lore it is said that a Veela cannot survive without a mate. This is not strictly true. Although a mate is instrumental to a Veela’s happiness, occasionally a Veela will go through life alone, whether by choice or necessity…_

_…Many wizards believe that Veelas have destined mates. Again, this is only partly the case. While it is true that in many Veela families it is common to have some sort of premonition about their future mates, it is the Veela’s choice to either go with this “destined” mate, or take a mate of their own choosing. It is not very common for a Veela to choose someone other than the destined mate, but it does occasionally happen…_

_…Not all wizard tales about Veelas are false. It’s true that a Veela is 100% monogamous and totally loyal to their chosen mate. A Veela might choose to indulge in a romantic endeavour or two, but only until they have chosen their mate…_

Harry sighed regretfully. That was it for any amorous ideas he might have been entertaining about Malfoy. Malfoy was clearly serious about finding his mate, so it seemed highly unlikely he’d be interested in having a fling with one Harry Potter. Oh well, he supposed they could always try and be friends. Maybe it would even be for the best. After all, Harry wasn’t exactly known for his long and meaningful relationships and he had a feeling that he and Malfoy might really get along. They would have to spend quite a bit of time together during this case so he was sure they would have plenty of time to get to know each other.

Suddenly Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by a disturbance in the wards. There was someone at the door. Harry hurried to check the “Weasley’s Ward Peep-Eye”, a portable device used to visually check on your wards. It was one of the products of the Weasley Security Line and one of Harry’s favourites. It had been developed for Harry’s company originally, but now was an indispensable part of every wizarding household. Harry retrieved the small glass shield from his robe pocket, surprised to see the calm image of the Malfoys’ house elf Dinkey blinking back at him. Perhaps they’d found some more books for him to study? Harry made his way over to the door to let the house elf in.

‘Dinkey? Have you brought me some more books to study?’ Harry enquired.

‘Dinkey is having a delivery for Mister Potter. Mister Potter will please step aside so Dinkey can bring it in’.

Stunned, Harry could do nothing but step aside. Why would the house elf not just hand the delivery over? Realising Dinkey was already trotting purposefully through his flat, Harry rushed to follow him. He found the elf eyeing up his surroundings critically, before apparently making a decision and heading over to a blank wall. With a satisfied nod, Dinkey snapped his fingers and the beautiful writing table Harry had been admiring back at the manor appeared. Harry gaped. He had the urge to rub his eyes, to check if he was seeing things. Settling for blinking a couple of times, Harry became aware of the house elf, waiting for him patiently.

‘Erm… Dinkey, what’s the meaning of this?’

Harry was startled to hear the slightly squeaky quality to his voice. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

‘Dinkey, please explain’. Yes, that sounded better.

Wordlessly, the house elf handed Harry a letter. Harry just looked at it for a minute. Then Dinkey spoke.

‘Young Master Draco is saying Mister Potter is to read his letter. Mister Potter is finding the explanation in there. Dinkey is leaving now’

And before Harry recovered enough to make any kind of objection, Dinkey made his way out through the still open door and apparated with a crack.

Harry couldn’t do more than stare for about twenty minutes. The elegant piece of furniture seemed to fit into his apartment as if it was made for it. What was Malfoy thinking though, to send him this? Only then did he realise he was still holding the letter Dinkey had handed him earlier. Settling himself on the sofa, Harry broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

_Potter,_

_Don’t be a stubborn arse. Just graciously accept my gift to you and take it as a token of my gratitude for accepting my case. Trust me; you have no idea how much that means to me. Also, this is a bit of a self-serving gift. Use it and you will find it has some magical properties, especially designed for research purposes._

_So you see Potter, there really is no excuse for you to refuse my generous gift now is there?_

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry sat back and closed his eyes. _Bloody Slytherin git_. He could just imagine the Draco’s smirk as he wrote the note. He knew perfectly well Harry would be reluctant to accept such a valuable gift. However, Malfoy’s words had made it impossible to refuse the gift without seeming extremely rude. Harry felt a bit annoyed, but mostly reluctantly impressed. Malfoy had most decidedly outmanoeuvred him. _Well played Malfoy_ , he acknowledged.

 


	4. The Gloomy Witch

‘Potter, over here’

Harry turned to scan the crowded pub for his former nemesis. He smiled when he spotted him and made his way over to the small booth Draco occupied. 

‘Malfoy’ he acknowledged, before flopping down on the empty seat. 

The pub, called “The Gloomy Witch”, was one of the establishments he used to meet with clients. Working from home, he usually met with clients in their home or in a more public place like this pub. The booths were his favourite; they dimmed the surrounding noise so you could talk properly, while still giving the experience of being in a crowded, bustling pub.

‘Thank you again for the gorgeous writing desk. And you were right, it’s been a great help with the research’ Harry gushed. He couldn’t help himself, he was completely smitten with the piece of furniture. He’d spent hours exploring all the different compartments, varying from endless quill and parchment supplies, to more complicated features like a translating slot and an automatic filing drawer. There were still some functions he hadn’t quite worked out yet, but he’d had a lot of fun trying.

‘Yes Potter, your Thank You note already told me that’ Malfoy smirked. Harry marvelled at just how different the Malfoy smirk looked these days. It still looked slightly smug, but mostly it looked extremely pleased. Harry decided it was the eyes. He had thought them cold and arrogant before, but not anymore. Not at all. 

‘Now’, Draco continued, ‘seeing as this case will mean us working together and you getting to know quite a few intimate details about me, don’t you think it’s about time you start calling me Draco?’

Draco looked at Harry expectantly. Harry didn’t know quite what to say. He supposed Malfoy was right, but calling Malfoy Draco just seemed… wrong somehow. On the other hand, what harm could it do really?

‘Drrraco’ Harry tried experimentally, letting the sounds roll off his tongue. ‘Draco, Draco, Drrrraco…’ he mused.

‘Yes Potter, that is my name’ Draco said, looking flushed and rather annoyed.

‘Hey, wait a minute’, Harry objected, ‘if I’m calling you Draco, shouldn’t you be calling me Harry?’

Draco sighed.

‘Alright… Harry’, Draco grudgingly answered. 

Draco didn’t know if this had been such a good idea. He wanted to build a bond between Harry and himself, slowly but surely, and calling each other by their given names had seemed to be a good step. He hadn’t counted on the effect hearing his name on Potter’s lips would have on him. When Harry rolled the ‘r’ in his name just now… Draco shifted his legs discreetly, giving his groin some much needed room. _Focus Draco_ , he told himself sternly. This was not the time for him to ogle his prospective mate, fantasising about being with him, undressing him, holding him, having sex with him… Draco was a man on a mission and he needed a clear head. He could sense Harry’s interest, but that interest would need to grow into something more for Harry to ever consider becoming Draco’s mate. If he ever would… No, that wasn’t very productive either. He needed to be confident and strong, luring Harry into his trap before the trained detective could sniff out his plans. That would require all his Slytherin cunning, his sharp mind and his well tuned Veela instincts to focus on this one vital task. Draco steeled his resolve and forced himself to relax. He could handle this. He was _made_ to handle this.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was pleasantly surprised to be enjoying himself in Draco’s company. Draco had been brilliant. He’d answered all of Harry’s inane Veela questions patiently, gave Harry some useful extra information he hadn’t even asked for and turned out to have an excellent, self-deprecating sense of humour. This had been the best date Harry had been on in ages. Except of course that it wasn’t a date, Harry hastily reminded himself. _More’s the pity…_

‘Any more questions Harry?’ Draco enquired.

‘I think we’re finished with the general Veela stuff. Thanks for clearing up that allure issue for me. I guess it would lead to chaos if Veelas started using that at all times. Still… seems like a very handy tool to me, being able to gently persuade someone to go along with your suggestions…’ Harry said dreamily.

‘Well yes, but as I said, that would be unethical. Veelas mostly only use the full allure on their mates, and only after their mate has agreed to it’. Draco smirked before continuing: ‘We will use a highly diluted version of the allure to get what we want occasionally, but in this form it is so weak, that people will only go along with it if that is what they secretly wanted to do anyway’.

Harry furrowed his brow.

‘Can you give me a for instance?’ he asked.

‘Of course. Let’s say you had a second engagement planned for later this evening and told me you had to leave, but I didn’t want you to. I could use a little bit of my allure to suggest that you stay. You’d only actually agree to stay though, if that was what you really wanted anyway’ Draco finished with a knowing smile.

‘Bugger! I totally forgot! What time is it?’ Harry quickly checked the time. Shit. He was supposed to meet Julian at eight. It was eight thirty now. Harry groaned.

‘I’m really sorry Draco, but I have to go, thanks for reminding me. I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?’ Harry half got up and looked at him regretfully. 

Draco knew Harry was supposed to meet his current beau at eight. He’d set a tempus for a quarter to eight and had gleefully watched as the minutes ticked by. If Harry thought he would let him go that easily, he was very much mistaken. Summoning up a light portion of allure, Draco leaned over the table and gave Harry a big, sad-eyed look. 

‘You’re not… leaving already are you? Are you sure you couldn’t be persuaded to… stay a bit longer?’ he asked sweetly.

Harry stared. He could feel the subtle effect of the allure washing over him, leaving him with a pleasantly tingling sensation. He wanted to sit back down and agree to forget about his date and stay here with Draco for the rest of the night. Or do whatever else Draco wanted. Go back to the Manor with him, drag him over the table and snog him senseless, meet him in the bathroom for a quick fumble, you know… anything. Harry was tempted to blame that damn Veela allure of Draco’s, but he couldn’t. Because Draco had told him that the allure would only have an effect on him if that was what Harry really wanted. Draco might have lied, but Harry could tell that it was the truth. Harry could still make his excuses and rush off to meet up with Julian if he wanted to. The problem was that he didn’t. What he wanted to do, was stay right here, staring into those silvery-grey eyes, kiss those pouty lips, run his fingers… _Wow, down boy!_ Harry halted that train of thought immediately. His Malfoy crush was getting a bit out of control. A wiser man would get the hell out of there while he still had the chance. Unfortunately, Harry had been called many things in his life, but _wise_ wasn’t one of them. Resigned, Harry sat back down and fished his Muggle phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and texted Julian that he wouldn’t be able to meet with him tonight after all. 

‘What’s that?’ Draco enquired, clearly intrigued. 

Harry handed the phone over wordlessly. Draco took it eagerly and immediately tried to figure out how to use the touch screen.

‘It’s one of those Muggle phones isn’t it?’ Draco asked, still jabbing uselessly at the phone.

Harry gaped. Most wizards, especially the purebloods, wouldn’t have recognised the entirely Muggle device. Draco kept on surprising him.

‘Yeah it is. How did you know?’ Harry couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Draco snorted.

‘I’m not blind you know. Every Muggle seems to have at least one of them these days, even the children. I always wondered how they worked’ Draco admitted. He eyed the phone suspiciously, shaking it, tapping it with his wand, but still not succeeding in getting the device to work.

‘I wouldn’t have thought you paid any attention to what Muggles did or didn’t do’ Harry blurted out, not managing to hide his astonishment in seeing Draco so interested in a Muggle device.

Draco finally abandoned his attempts to get the phone working to look up at Harry and glare. 

‘I thought we’d already established I’m not the boy you once knew’ Draco snapped. ‘Besides’, he continued, ‘those were the opinions of my father, they were never mine. I was taught to respect my father and act in a way he would consider befitting of a Malfoy. So that’s what I did. Now that father is… gone, I am free to form and voice my own opinions’.

Harry would have thought that a good thing, but he didn’t miss the flash of pain that rippled over Draco’s features. Whatever Draco had thought of Lucius’ actions and opinions, it was clear that he had loved his father and missed him very much. Instinctively, Harry reached out a hand and laid it on Draco’s arm.

‘I’m sorry’, Harry mumbled.

Draco nodded and smiled at Harry while laying his own hand on Harry’s and pressing down gently.

‘It’s alright. I suppose I overreacted’ Draco acknowledged. 

As soon as Draco withdrew his hand, Harry pulled back his own. Feeling Draco’s hand on his, had made him want to feel that hand on several other parts of his body. Those kinds of thoughts were dangerous, not to mention very arousing. Mentally shaking himself, Harry regrouped and held out his hand for his phone. Draco placed it in there reluctantly, obviously sad to have to part with the thing.

‘This is how you operate the phone’ Harry demonstrated, swiping his finger across the screen. Draco’s eyes lit up as Harry showed him all the functions while Draco paid attention eagerly. 

‘Normally, Muggle phones won’t work for wizards, seeing as our magic disturbs the electrical currents. However, George has found a way around that, even adding some wizard features to it’ Harry enthused. ‘I got interested in them when I started dating Javier. He was Muggle born you know, and totally addicted to his cell phone’. Harry smiled fondly, thinking of the Mediterranean Javier he had had a very passionate tryst with a few years back. In fact, he had been the first male lover Harry had ever had. 

Although Harry had suspected he might be gay since he was about sixteen years old, he had always pushed those feelings away. Not that he was ashamed of having those feelings, but he dreaded the commotion it would cause if the papers started printing about how “The Boy That Lived” turned out to be “The Boy That Shagged Men”. Harry had decided he would try and ignore the feelings and try and be happy with Ginny Weasley. Of course that hadn’t worked out, so he’d tried to date a few other girls, failing to get enthused about it. In the end, he’d sworn off dating altogether, resigning himself to a life without sex and real intimacy. That was, until he met Javier. With his dark, sultry looks, he awakened every dozing hormone in Harry’s body. Harry had thrown himself into the affair with the gorgeous wizard, suddenly not caring what the papers or anyone else would have to say about it. In the end, there was a tiny bit of a scandal, some slightly awkward conversations with friends and then everything turned back to normal, making Harry wonder why he’d ever been worried in the first place. The affair with Javier hadn’t lasted long, seeing as Javier was the wandering type. Unwilling to share, Harry had broken things off with him, but they had remained friendly over the years, keeping in touch by means of his cell phone. 

Draco observed Harry through half lidded eyes, trying to suppress his irrational jealousy, which was further enhanced by his Veela genes. It was obvious Harry was reminiscing about some former lover, obvious by the fond smile and the thoughtless caressing of the wretched Muggle phone. Harry was _his_ , damn it! _His!_

Harry was startled by the sound of Draco clearing his throat meaningfully. He blushed and refocused his attention to Draco. 

‘Sorry, I was miles away’ Harry apologised, trying to laugh it off.

Draco did not seem amused. The air had suddenly gone a bit chilly around them, although Harry had no idea why. Conversation was a bit awkward for a while, but improved again after a firewhiskey or two. It was around midnight when the two men finally left the pub to apparate to their respective homes. 

‘It’s been fun’ Harry admitted.

‘Yes’ Draco agreed.

‘Well, see you tomorrow then’ Harry said. He felt a ridiculous but very strong urge to lean in and kiss Draco goodnight. Shaking himself, he gave Draco a fleeting smile and quickly apparated out.

Draco remained standing outside the still crowded pub, looking pensive. It had been a very interesting night. 

‘Goodnight… Harry’ he whispered. And with one last look, he apparated home.

 


	5. Eyes are opened

_Long pale fingers skated over hot and sweaty skin. Harry gasped as said fingers traced his neck, his ribs, his waist… So good… Wrinkled sheets kept his body trapped, but he needed to feel the touch of those fingers. They were on his back now, sliding down towards his arse. Oh Merlin yes… Harry couldn’t help but whine as he arched his body, striving for further contact with those glorious hands. A low chuckle sounded, and Harry opened his eyes to see Draco hovering over him, looking absolutely stunning. Pale cheeks flushed with desire, lips curled in soft amusement, eyes bright and feverish._

_‘You like that Harry?’ Draco whispered, raking those heavenly fingers down Harry’s flanks._

_Harry couldn’t speak. His breathing was heavy, his body yearning for more, oh Merlin, so much more… All he could do was give a quick nod, reach out a hand and pull the Draco in for a searing kiss. As Harry thrust his tongue into Draco’s mouth, the blond purred and pushed his naked form against Harry’s eager body. Harry moaned, wrapping both arms and legs around Draco, exploring his mouth with a searching tongue. It doesn’t get any better than this, Harry thought, shivers of pleasure running up and down his skin. A second later, Harry knew that he had been wrong. Draco had unfolded his magnificent wings without Harry noticing. The moment those beautiful, soft feathers ghosted over Harry’s oversensitive heated skin, Harry threw back his head, screamed and exploded…_

Panting, Harry sat up and tried to regain some semblance of control. Bemused, he noted the tangled sheets, trapping his legs. He shivered as cool air made contact with his sweaty body and shook his head in amusement as he traced his fingers through the still warm white, sticky mess on his stomach and chest. It seemed like Draco could still make him feel and act like the teenagers they once were. Harry sighed wistfully, yawned and headed towards the shower. That had been some dream… The vivid images were still clear in his head, it was as if he could still feel those fingers, that body, those incredible feathers… He could feel his flaccid cock start to stir again with interest. Yep, Harry thought, he most definitely makes me feel like a teenager. Smiling, Harry stepped into the shower, looking forward to a refreshing wash and a satisfying wank.

 

* * *

 

Draco paced round the outside of his workshop nervously, unable to just go in, calm himself and wait for Harry patiently. He should have expected this. He really should have. He’d been taught all the facts about his Veela heritage and the process of courting one’s mate since he was a little boy for Merlin’s sake. Yet somehow, he had managed to forget about the physiological, hormonal and emotional effects the process would have on him. The fact that he was now in contact with his chosen mate and would often be in close proximity with the man, was wreaking havoc on his Veela senses. 

Apart from the longing, the yearning, the need that had got stronger since he met up with Harry again, there was the aligning of his Veela urges. Draco being Veela, he desperately wanted, needed even, to make his mate happy. That meant paying attention to every little detail, listening intently to Harry’s every word in the hope of learning something new that would tell him how best to please his mate. He already had a mental list filled with tiny details: Harry loved research, he took his coffee black, his tea with milk and sugar, his drink of choice was firewhiskey, he liked to wear black although Draco knew he’d look even more stunning if he’d wear a bit more colour, he loved his godson Teddy, he… Draco could go on for hours. Some of the stuff, he had no idea how he knew, he just… did. 

Draco ceased his pacing to check his reflection in one of the large windows. He’d chosen robes in a very soft and light blue today, combined with a crisp white shirt. Completely impractical for his work of course, but it did made him look stunning in his modest opinion. Hopefully, Harry would agree and not waste time pondering any inconsistencies. Draco checked the time and swallowed. It was almost time. Harry should be here any minute. Resuming his pacing (because he just couldn’t help himself) he tried to make himself feel better. He was doing ok wasn’t he? It was obvious he had captured Harry’s attention on a physical level at least, and that was as good a start as any, right? Would that be enough though? Draco had kept a meticulous count of Harry’s love life over the years, made easy by the constant stream of small articles about Harry and his dates the Daily Prophet insisted on printing. Stupid tripe, Draco grumbled, snagging a twig from a nearby blossoming tree in irritation. Harry’s relationships never seemed to last long. Did he get bored that easily? Well, that wouldn’t be a problem would it? Draco would just have to make sure to always be interesting. And that would be easy, seeing as Malfoys were never boring. Draco shuddered. The thought alone was distasteful. 

Anyway, he had nothing to worry about. Clearly. His first courting gift had been accepted, and Harry really seemed to love it. Draco beamed with pride. Of course, Harry didn’t know it was a courting gift… Well, that was just a tiny little detail now wasn’t it? Draco stomped on the little niggles of doubt, trying to struggle their way to the surface. No. He needed his confidence right now. He’d deal with the rest… later. Yes. Draco squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. He was ready.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry smiled and waved as he spotted Draco, standing before some sort of circular construction made almost entirely out of glass. They had agreed to meet at the Manor today. It seemed like a logical choice, as today was all about getting to know Draco, so that Harry could form an accurate picture of the kind of mate that would suit him. Harry was looking forward to it actually. Just professional curiosity, Harry told himself. Nothing to do with how delectable the man looked in his blue robes. Nope, nothing at all. Obviously. Harry felt his cheeks flush as the images of last night’s dream flashed before his eyes as if to mock him. 

‘Harry’ Draco greeted him.

Harry smiled and held out his hand. In reflex, Draco grasped it. Surprising even himself probably, Harry thought. The mask of perfect Malfoy control seemed to slip for a moment, almost making Draco look a bit flustered. Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring. No doubt trying to regain that superior control, Harry thought. 

‘Good to see you again Draco’ Harry said, regretfully letting go of Draco’s hand.

‘Please come in’ Draco invited with a polite smile.

He looked perfectly composed now, except for the eyes. The eyes were a stormy kind of grey and looked… shiny? Yes shiny, that’s how Harry would describe them. Lovely and shiny. Er… right. Back to business. 

Harry stepped over the threshold of what Draco called his “workshop”. Harry had been insanely curious to find out what Draco actually did in said workshop. Work on something presumably, but what? The first thing Harry noticed was the smell of polished wood. The place was beautiful, very light due to the enormous windows, and it gave a lovely view of both the Manor and the surrounding garden. Again Harry imagined how wonderful it would be to have a garden like that…

Taking his eyes off his surroundings for a minute, Harry focussed on the contents of the workshop. That’s when his heart nearly stopped. He knew what he was looking at instantly. The collection of carpentry tools, a large quantity of various kinds of unrefined wood, unfinished pieces of furniture… Draco was a woodcrafter, wizard style. He made furniture. And not just any furniture either. Harry swallowed as his eyes were drawn to the beautiful little cabinet standing on a nearby workbench. The style was uncomfortably yet undeniably recognisable…

‘You made it?’ Harry asked quietly. ‘The writing desk… it was you? You made that and then you gave it… to me?’

Draco nodded. He looked to be calm, only the wringing of his hands betraying some sort of discomfort. 

‘Tell me’ Harry simply said.

Draco didn’t ask what he meant. Instead, he walked him through the workshop, showing Harry the different pieces in progress, explaining their purpose and their qualities. Apparently Draco made every single piece himself, from the crafting of the wood, to the intricate carvings, the brass handles, all of it. Including the magic of course. Draco’s voice grew in confidence as he told Harry about the ancient craft of impregnating the wood with magic, making it infinitely more powerful (and valuable) than merely charming the furniture when complete. 

Harry couldn’t deny it, he was impressed. Somehow, he had never imagined Draco to ever do anything useful, let alone do any actual, you know, work. He’d imagined the Draco living like a pureblood gentleman, spending the family fortune, having his nails done, that sort of thing. Harry could kick himself for his superficial assumptions. Certainly, he could admire the man’s looks, but no matter what he’d seen of Draco since he started this case, no matter what he’d learnt, he still hadn’t shaken his childhood prejudice. His skills of observation and deduction, honed by years of practice, were suddenly out of the window where Draco was concerned. Well, no more, Harry vowed. It would end right now. Harry told himself to forget everything he thought he’d known about the former Slytherin. From now on, he would observe and listen, learning as much as he could about the man Draco had become.


	6. Tools of seduction

Harry Potter knew he was in serious trouble. He’d spent all of yesterday watching Draco Malfoy, listening to his every word, and he had come to an unfortunate conclusion. Draco Malfoy was magnificent. He was smart, articulate, witty even. He was also kind, confident, skilled, charming… The bloody git was positively enchanting and Harry was not amused. _Stupid Veela genes_ , Harry muttered. Harry flipped on his back and stared at the ceiling. Feeling annoyed and a bit hot, he kicked off the sheets and blew his fringe out of his eyes. If the gorgeous git hadn’t been a Veela looking for a mate, Harry would have so made his move by now. Of course, if Draco hadn’t been a Veela, he wouldn’t have those fabulous wings… _Totally worth it_ , Harry decided.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do. If he wanted to be with Draco, it would mean an actual relationship. He would have to stay with Draco for a very long time, possibly even the rest of their lives. Normally, that thought would have had Harry running for the hills. The thought was terrifying and yet… Harry was considering it. He had his doubts, but he was thinking about it. He worried about a certain passage from “Comprehending Veela and their mates” he remembered reading:

_…A Veela suffers terribly at the loss of their mate. They will often fall into a deep depression, isolating themselves from the world for a time. Even if the mate has treated them badly, a Veela will still mourn the loss…_

_…Depression in Veelas often lingers for months on end. Even though Veelas suffer terribly, they are strong magical beings with a lust for life. They will overcome their depression and sometimes even come to choose a new mate (although admittedly this is a rare occurrence). If however the Veela is weakened for some reason, due to earlier heartbreak, a curse or an illness for instance, they are sometimes not able to conquer the depression at all. They are doomed to spend their lives within the darkness of depression, often starving themselves until the release of death…_

That was some responsibility. Harry had no intention of ever hurting Draco. If Harry ever decided he could be Draco’s mate, he would have to be very very sure. No rushing into things, the consequences of a foolish action could have disastrous results. _And what makes you think Draco would ever consider you for his mate?_ Harry cringed at the sarcastic voice in his head, sounding an awful lot like Snape’s. Harry had no idea how Draco felt about him now. He would just have to try and find that out somehow…

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise coming from the floo. Sitting up, Harry caught sight of a sheepish looking Ron, carrying a sleeping bag under his arm.

‘Can I crash on your sofa tonight?’ Ron asked.

‘Had a fight with Hermione again? What was it about this time?’ Harry asked, amused.

Ron sighed.

‘I suggested we go away for the weekend, to the coast maybe, but Hermione wasn’t up for it. Said she had to “work”’ Ron explained with a snort.

‘Let me guess’, Harry said, ‘instead of asking her if she could maybe take her work along or perhaps suggest an alternate weekend, you had a hissy fit and went off in a strop?’ 

Ron was about to protest, looking indignant, but then his shoulders sagged.

‘Pretty much’ Ron admitted, blushing. 

Harry sighed and scrambled out of bed. He wasn’t getting any sleep anyway, so he might as well have a drink with his friend. 

‘Butterbeer?’ Harry offered.

‘Got any of those Muggle beers left by any chance?’ Ron asked eagerly.

Harry _accio’_ d a beer and a bottle of firewhiskey from the kitchen, floated some glasses after it and plonked down on the sofa. 

They had these impromptu meetings every time Hermione and Ron had a row, which was quite often. His two best friends were a constant source of amusement. Even though they’d been together for years now, their interaction hadn’t changed much since their Hogwarts years.

‘Honestly, the way you two fight, I wonder why you’re even together’ Harry mumbled.

Ron got a dreamy look on his face and responded: ‘Yeah, the constant fighting is shite mate, but the make up sex is unbelievable’. 

‘Ew Ron, too much information!’ Harry protested, almost choking on his drink.

Ron grinned.

‘Sorry mate. Anyway, how’s “What’s his face”?’

‘Julian? Dunno. We broke up. Tonight actually’ Harry shrugged.

‘So another one bites the dust? What was it this time?’ Ron asked, sounding exasperated. 

‘I… sort of got distracted’ Harry admitted.

‘Got your eye on another bloke already? Blimey, that’s fast, even for you’. 

‘Yeah thanks for that’ Harry muttered. ‘Anyway, this one is different’.

This time it was Ron’s turn to choke on his drink. 

‘What? Different? Don’t tell me the mighty Harry Potter might finally be getting serious about someone?’ Ron asked excitedly.

Harry blushed furiously. He considered talking to Ron about Draco and the whole Veela business, but he had promised the Malfoys complete confidentiality…

‘It’s… complicated. He’s one of my clients’ Harry admitted.

‘Alright, I guess that could complicate things’ Ron said, looking at Harry encouragingly. 

‘There’s more. He’s not looking for anything casual. I’m not even sure if he fancies me’ Harry continued. 

‘Of course he does’ Ron scoffed. ‘You’re Harry bloody Potter for fuck’s sake’.

‘I don’t think he cares about that’ Harry answered honestly.

‘Look, it all comes down to this: how much do you really like this bloke?’ Ron asked.

 _A lot_ , Harry thought, _a hell of a lot actually._

 

* * *

 

 

_Darling,_

_I told Dinkey not to give all of the books to Harry and keep this one behind . I thought it might come in handy._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Draco flushed bright red as he read the title of the book his mother had left for him. Curious, he couldn’t resist and opened the copy of “The seductive Veela”. Not the kind of literature you would expect your Mother to leave on your bedside table. Lying on his stomach, he flipped  through the pages. 

_…A Veela’s wings are an important instrument in seducing their mates. Often just the sight of the wings works as a powerful aphrodisiac. Allowing the mate to come close enough to feel and smell the wings, will enhance the experience immensely. A Veela’s wings are highly sensitive. When touched with care, they are a pleasure to both the Veela and its mate. Movement will also enhance the spreading of the Veela pheromones, slightly intoxicating the mate…_

Baffled, Draco spread his wings and examined them. Not being satisfied with the view his current position allowed him, Draco got up and moved to the full length mirror in his bathroom. Draco twisted and turned in front of the mirror, getting a good look. He fluttered his wings lightly, trying to get a whiff of the scent, stroking the edge of the wing. Draco raised his brow sceptically. Seriously? Use his wings as a means to seduction? True, Draco was proud of is wings. Very fond of them too. They were beautiful, powerful and they felt really nice. Draco shrugged. _Might as well try it_ , he decided.

 

* * *

 

 

‘So… Draco… about this mate of yours. How much can you tell me about him?’ Harry asked innocently. 

They were in the Riviera room again, but without Narcissa this time. She had come in to welcome Harry, but had excused herself when the boys started talking about Quidditch. 

‘What do you mean?’ Draco asked, pulling an odd face. 

Draco had been acting strangely all afternoon. Although he was perfectly polite and as charming as ever, he kept twitching and looked distinctly uncomfortable. Harry even thought he’d seen a look of pain flash in the Draco’s eyes a couple of times. 

‘Well’, Harry explained, ‘you’ve told me you’ve had some flashes of what you think is your mate, but they haven’t been very clear?’

‘That’s right’ Draco said. ‘I mean, it’s clear that he’s male and I think he must be around my age. My impression is that he’s slim and athletically built, not too tall and I would say he’s got dark hair, although I can’t be sure of that’.

‘Right, right’ Harry nodded, glad to hear he checked all the boxes so far. ‘But that could be anyone couldn’t it. Anything more specific?’ 

‘Not really’ Draco admitted. ’I’m sorry, that’s not much to go on is it?’ 

‘I was just wondering…’ Harry said hesitantly.

‘Yes?’

‘Do you think it’s possible it could be someone you know already?’ Harry asked, his heart pounding with nervous dread. 

‘Could be…’ Draco acknowledged after a short pause. 

Harry inhaled sharply. 

‘Ok… I think it’s best if we treat this as a process of elimination’ Harry offered.

‘What did you have in mind?’ Draco enquired.

‘It’s your birthday next week isn’t it? I read it in the Malfoy family archive’ Harry hastily explained.

‘Well yes, it is. I don’t see what that has got to do with anything though?’

‘How about we throw you a massive party? We’ll invite everyone you know’ Harry proposed.

Draco looked startled.

‘Oh I don’t know Harry, I’m not sure…’

‘If you’re worried about organising it at such short notice, don’t be. I’ll handle everything. I’ll give you files on all the attending guests, containing a short biography’ Harry enthused. ‘I’ll include information on interests you might have in common and I’ll make a note on which of your requirements they meet. What do you think?’

Draco hesitated for a moment, but then he seemed to make up his mind.

‘Alright, let’s do it. You’ll be there making sure everything goes to plan won’t you?’ Draco asked, twitching his right shoulder again.

‘Yeah of course’ Harry confirmed. ‘Look, Draco, what’s wrong?’

Draco stiffened.

‘Wrong? I have no idea what you’re talking about’ Draco insisted.

‘Oh come on Draco. It’s obvious you’re in some sort of pain. What’s up?’ Harry insisted.

Draco sighed and dropped his shoulders.

‘It’s these bloody wings’ he admitted. ‘I must have slept on them funnily or something, they’ve been bothering me all day. I’m sorry, do you mind if I…’

Harry was slightly alarmed as he watched Draco unbutton his shirt and shrug it off within seconds. 

‘Aaaaaahhh…’ Draco groaned as he unfolded his wings with obvious relief. 

Harry swallowed. Draco was standing before him without his shirt. With his wings out. Half naked Draco with wings. Harry just stared. 

Draco meanwhile, apparently completely oblivious, was twisting himself, grabbing at his wings, scratching them as far as he could reach.

‘It’s no use’ Draco complained with a pretty pout. I… can’t… seem… to… reach…’

Draco gave up with a frustrated growl. Then his eyes lit up as he looked at Harry.

‘I don’t suppose you could…’ Draco asked, a pleading look on his face. 

Harry choked.

‘Who, me?’ he squeaked. 

Draco looked at him in disappointment, suspiciously bright eyes, wobbly bottom lip...

‘It’s ok. You don’t have to if you don’t want to’ Draco said with a small voice.

‘No, no, I mean, of course I will’ Harry spluttered out.

‘Bless you Harry’ Draco beamed, turning his back on him and spreading his wings.

Well. Harry pinched himself sharply. Yep, definitely awake. He should… do something, yes. He really should. Like, really. 

‘Harry?’ asked Draco uncertainly, turning his head to look back at him over his (naked!) shoulder, wings fluttering lightly.

 _The man is in pain and all you can do is perve at the poor sod. Help him for fuck’s sake!_ Harry told himself sternly. Harry closed his eyes and stepped in, hesitantly reaching out to touch Draco’s wings. 

The scent hit him like a ton of bricks, but in a good way. Oh yes, such a good way... Not able to resist a moment longer, Harry smoothed his palms along the entire width of the wings, revelling in the sensation of the soft, downy feathers on his hands. 

Draco stiffened, shaking Harry out of his trance. 

‘Sorry, sorry, am I hurting you?’ Harry asked frantically, appalled by the idea that he might have inadvertently caused him pain. He pulled back his hands and stepped back hastily.

Draco shook his head in denial, waiting for a moment to speak. 

‘Not at all Harry. It’s just that my wings are very sensitive to touch’ he explained, reassuring Harry. ‘Now would you mind? I think a couple of feathers over there…’

Draco twisted himself awkwardly to point to some unruly feathers at the base of both wings. Seeing the problem, Harry stepped in again and carefully adjusted the snagged feathers. Draco shuddered and moaned, a sound that hit every nerve ending in Harry’s body. It seemed like every one of those nerves was connected to his crotch, sending little bolts of pleasure to his stiffening cock.  Unwilling to let go, Harry started to tenderly smooth the soft golden white feathers down. They felt amazing and Harry couldn’t resist combing his fingers through them carefully. He kept an eye on the blonde anxiously, checking for any adverse reaction. 

There was none. Instead, Draco seemed to revel in the touch of Harry’s gentle fingers. Harry heard him heave blissful little sighs, followed by a long, satisfied moan. Harry supposed it must be like having someone scratch an itch in that place on your back that you just can’t reach. Harry imagined he should stop now, but he found that he just couldn’t. Besides, Harry rationalised, it wasn’t as if Draco was objecting now was it. Feeling suddenly very brave and daring, Harry held his breath, got out his wand and transfigured the elegant high backed sofa into a sturdy massage table.

‘Hop on’ he invited Draco, who had a bit of a dazed expression on his face.

 _I really shouldn’t take advantage of him_ , Harry thought guiltily, heart pounding. But then the blonde got on the table with a grateful little smile and all such thoughts were forgotten.

 

 


	7. Losing control

Draco stretched out luxuriously on the transfigured massage table. He judged the padding to be firm but soft, the legs nice and sturdy. Draco gave it an experimental wiggle and smiled when the table didn’t budge. Oh yes, they could have some fun with this one, Draco thought gleefully. 

Draco had to say he was quite pleased with his first attempt at Veela seduction. Harry, poor gullible Gryffindor that he was, almost made it too easy. Not that Draco was complaining of course. Harry should have known better, should have remembered Draco was pure Slytherin, right? Draco _accio’_ d over a bottle of oil. He sometimes used that particular oil for conditioning the feathers on his wings. It was the non-scented variety of course, he wouldn’t want to interfere with those lovely pheromones now would he? 

‘Could you use some of this oil please? Or is that being too presumptuous?’ Draco asked, a slight pink blush tinting his pale cheeks. 

‘Course not, glad to help’ Harry insisted, removing the stopper eagerly. ‘Now in the meantime, why don’t you tell me a little bit about the qualities you’re looking for in a mate?’

Draco nodded his agreement before lowering his head onto the table to hide a devilish smirk. 

The minute Harry laid a hand on his wing, Draco blessed his father for his Malfoy genes. They allowed him to keep a modicum of control while his senses were being assaulted by Harry’s touch. _Soooooo goooooood_ , Draco thought. It took him a lot of discipline and willpower to not just melt into a big puddle of Veela-goo. Unfortunately he couldn’t quite prevent the escape of a needy little whine from his treacherous throat. _Unacceptable_ , Draco decided huffily. Then Harry gently lifted some of the top feathers to run his oily fingers through the down-like feathers underneath, rendering Draco incapable of holding in the sounds of pleasure a moment longer. It started with some low keening noises, continued with a few whimpering little cries and culminated into some more long stretched whines. Bloody hell but that felt good! His skin tingled pleasantly and his breath quickened.

Harry chuckled softly, which irked Draco immensely. _Oh it’s like that is it_ , Draco thought. _You like having the upper hand do you? Let’s see how you like a bit of your own medicine._

Draco half raised himself on his arms, arching his back prettily and looked over his shoulder. He knew the picture he made, cheeks flushed, a curtain of sleek golden blond hair almost hiding his eyes. Oh yes, Draco knew exactly what he was doing.

‘Are you laughing at me?’ Draco asked with a hurt look in his eyes. He hunched his shoulders defensively, causing his left wing to “accidently” brush against Harry’s cheek. 

Harry closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip to stifle a startled cry. Yes, his reaction was most satisfying, Draco decided smugly.

Harry opened his eyes and gave Draco a wistful smile. 

‘I’m not laughing at you’ Harry tried to reassure the him. ‘I’m just enjoying the beautiful sounds you make’.

Draco nodded as if appeased and laid himself back down. Harry walked around the table and started to repeat his movements, now on his right wing. The blond Veela sighed blissfully and gave himself up to the wonderful sensation.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry combed his fingers through the feathers of Draco’s wings reverently. Merlin but that felt good! Harry felt like he was on a feather induced high, only just managing to keep somewhat of a clear head.

‘So, Draco… what is it you’re looking for in a mate?’ Harry asked semi-casually. 

‘What, you want me to give you a list?’ Draco asked, his tone slightly mocking.

‘Er… well yeah actually’ Harry admitted.

‘Alright’, Draco said indulgently, ‘top of the list: hands like yours’ 

Harry froze.

‘Did I say you could stop?’ Draco complained.

‘Sorry’ Harry mumbled and continued his stroking. ‘What else?’

Draco was silent for a while, quietly enjoying the massage. 

‘He’d have to be his own man’ Draco said thoughtfully. ‘Have a good job, or be independently wealthy. Although… no, scratch that, I don’t want someone idle’. 

‘That’s good. You want someone who can take care of himself. Wise choice’ Harry agreed.

‘He would have to be handsome, kind, intelligent, magically powerful…’ Draco continued.

Harry let his fingers wander towards the base of both wings and started massaging the joints between wings and back. Draco hissed fiercely and threw back his head. Instead of pulling back, Harry stepped in to add some more pressure to his movements. Draco groaned loudly, letting his forehead rest against the table.

‘Like that?’ Harry asked, panting with exertion. 

‘Merlin yes’ Draco breathed. ‘Harder… please…’

Harry bent over, using his bodyweight as added pressure. Draco gave a guttural growl, his body visibly relaxing. Harry’s face was so close to his wings now, that he could almost feel their touch. And that scent… That amazing, incredibly enticing scent… It pulled him in like a moth to a flame, making him rub his face against the feathers like a purring kitten. He buried his face in the feathers for only a moment and breathed in the scent. 

Raising himself back up with regret, he skated his fingers along Draco’s back.

‘Want me to do your back as well?’ Harry asked hopefully.

‘Hmmmm… yes please’ Draco agreed, shifting his wings out of the way.

Harry poured some oil on his back and started kneading. Slowly working his way from Draco’s tense shoulders to just above his waistband, Harry revelled in the feeling of the smooth, naked skin underneath his fingers. Starting at the top of the spine, Harry pressed the heel of his hand into Draco’s back, promptly enticing more little whines from Draco’s lips. 

‘Yesssssss, so good’ Draco murmured. ‘Please Harry, more…’ 

Harry stepped back and frowned. He was only too happy to give the Draco “more”, but he didn’t see how he could do that without some added leverage. 

Draco looked up, obviously disgruntled.

‘What?’ he enquired moodily.

‘I’m not sure how to…’ Harry started. But then inspiration hit him and he smiled joyfully. With one swift movement, Harry popped a knee on the table. He flipped his leg over Draco smoothly to straddle his thighs. Harry bent over and started to work his way down Draco’s spine, able to use his full bodyweight now. Draco gasped and looked back at Harry with a glazed expression. Harry felt his desire rise up and grasp him by the throat. Panting, he kept his hands moving as he bent down and pressed a feather light kiss between the blonde’s shoulder blades. He looked up to see Draco gaze at him intensely, eyes burning, lips slightly parted… Merlin the man was beautiful… Harry could feel his erection throb painfully in the confinement of his muggle jeans. Holding the gaze, he felt both of their magics buzz and zoom together, seeming to push them even closer together. The air suddenly seemed hot and stifling, the atmosphere loaded with unfulfilled lust, making it hard to breathe…

They were startled by the most unwelcome sound of the door opening. Narcissa stepped into the room, halting as she spotted the two men in their compromising position.

‘Forgive me, I didn’t mean to intrude’ she spoke politely. She discreetly looked away, to give the men a chance to recover themselves.

‘I’m… so sorry Mrs Malfoy’ Harry stumbled. ‘I think I should go now’. 

Harry blushed furiously and hurried himself to the floo, grateful for the quick escape he could make thanks to the Malfoys having opened up their floo for him that morning. 

 

* * *

 

 

If looks could kill, Narcissa Malfoy would be writhing on the floor in agony right now. As it was, Narcissa looked unimpressed at the murderous look her son threw at her.

‘Why did you do that?’ Draco asked through clamped teeth.

‘I asked Dinkey to keep an eye on things and warn me as soon as things seemed to be getting out of control’ Narcissa explained calmly.

Draco shook his head in confusion.

‘I don’t understand Mother. You’re the one who gave me the idea in the first place. Why did you feel the need to put a stop to it?’ Draco sulked.

Narcissa sighed.

‘Look darling, you’re not thinking clearly right now’ she started.

Draco bristled.

‘It’s not your fault’, Narcissa hastily continued explaining, ‘it’s the Veela genes’

Draco looked at her questioningly.

‘I remember what it’s like, trust me’ she said with a rueful little smile. ‘That feeling of overwhelming emotions, the urge to feel your mate’s touch, to lose yourself in feelings of longing and desire… Oh yes, I remember it well’.

‘But he was like putty in my hands’, Draco whined, ‘and you ruined it’.

Narcissa observed her son shrewdly.

‘Think about it Draco. What would have happened if I hadn’t walked in?’

Draco was lost for a moment, imagining exactly what he would have done to Harry given half a chance, and what he would have let Harry do to him…

‘You would have forgotten all about your carefully laid plans and would have ended up as no more than another notch on Harry’s bedpost’ Narcissa said sternly.

Ouch. That hurt. Not least because he knew instantly that his mother had a point, loath as he was to admit it. Away from Harry, his mind became clearer, enabling him to see the mistake he almost made. Yes, he could have been having sex with Harry right now. Yes, it would have been fantastic, amazing even. But what if Harry had thought that that was all it was? What if he’d said “Thank you very much Draco, that was marvellous” and had then gone on his merry way? Draco shuddered. Granted, he thought he’d made a connection with Harry. He was sure Harry liked him, respected him, as well as fancied him rotten. But was it enough? 

 ‘Yes’ Narcissa said quietly. ‘You understand now, don’t you? We have to make absolutely sure, before it can come to that’.

Draco hung his head in defeat.

‘Don’t be like that darling. If I’m not mistaken, Harry is well on his way to falling head over heels in love with you. For all I know, he already has. But this is too important to take such a risk. Patience darling, all will be well’ Narcissa insisted.

 

 


	8. A little soul searching

Harry rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. Merlin, he was exhausted... Over the last few days, he’d been extremely busy organising Draco’s party and assembling files on all the potential mates. Harry ran a loving finger along the second compartment from the right. The writing desk had helped him immensely with his task, that particular compartment most of all. Harry had made lists of Draco’s requirements in a mate, the information from the visions he’d had and Draco’s own interests. The compartment cross-referenced the lists with the personal files he’d put together, ticking the appropriate boxes for every individual wizard. The filing drawer automatically putting everything in alphabetic order had done the rest. He’d only had the writing desk for such a short while, but already he couldn’t imagine doing his job without it. And he owed it all to Draco.

Draco… They hadn’t been on their own together since what Harry privately called “the incident” at the Manor. They’d seen each other to arrange things for the party, yes, but always with some sort of chaperone, as if they had silently agreed on it. They’d met with the venue owner, the caterer and the party planner. Harry had put together the guest list with the help of Narcissa, Draco giving his final approval by owl. They’d been civil to each other, friendly even. It was, Harry thought with a sigh, as if nothing had happened at all. 

Now that everything was pretty much arranged, he was actually quite looking forward to the party. Obviously, they couldn’t only invite the eligible bachelors, for that would have been very awkward indeed. Instead, they invited every one of Draco’s friends and acquaintances, both male and female, single and married. That would mean he’d run into a lot of his old school friends, including Ron and Hermione. He couldn’t wait to meet up with Dean and Seamus again, he hadn’t seen either of them since the Battle of Hogwarts. And Neville, who he’d heard had married right out of Hogwarts to some unknown French pureblood witch.

Harry stood up, stretched and looked around, mentally checking the list of last minute chores that still had to be done. He found none. Suddenly craving some fresh air, he went out, walking in the direction of the nearby Muggle park. Harry took a stroll there every now and then, enjoying the spring green and the dogs and their owners frolicking about. Today’s light drizzle meant it was quiet in the park, but Harry didn’t mind. He needed some time to think, clear his head and the silence would only help him do that.

For the first time since it happened, he let his thoughts go back to “the incident”. The air had been so heavy with magic and desire, that he could still feel it now. He let himself remember what Draco had looked like, vulnerable, beautiful, irresistible… Harry had had some passionate encounters before, but never had he felt anything like this. Draco had made him feel like he wanted to protect him and devour him all at the same time. Harry shuddered and quickened his pace. It had been like nothing existed in the world but the two of them. Everything else blurred until only they remained. It had been… intense. _Scary?_ Harry pondered. _No_ , he decided, _not scary but… right._

So what now? Did he want to be Draco’s mate? Always assuming that Draco would want him for a mate to begin with of course… Draco had definitely been attracted to him. He’d responded beautifully to the touch of Harry’s hands. Harry smiled. Could he take that as a sign? Would Draco have let go like that if his Veela genes had objected to him? Or was he so desperate for a mate that he would have responded to everyone in much the same way? Surely not. Right? Harry wrinkled his brow uncertainly, trying to imagine some other man letting his fingers run over Draco’s feathered wings. 

Harry felt a surge of the most pure jealousy build up inside him at the mere thought. _No way in hell is anyone touching Draco like that_ , he thought fiercely, catching himself of guard. _Oh. Oh my._ Carefully, Harry examined his own feelings. So he didn’t want anyone else touching the beautiful blond. That was… interesting. How about… the other way round? If he chose Draco, that would mean he couldn’t ever touch anyone else like that ever again. Not even that hot blond wizard from Hogsmeade he’d had his eye on for ages now. Harry thought about it. He thought about it long and hard, surprising himself when he felt that he would actually be quite alright with that. More than alright even. Harry sat down on one of the empty benches and laughed with wonder. _I know what I want now_ , Harry thought. _And it feels… good._

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was greeted by loud cheers as he stepped foot in “Manticore”, the wizard club that had been rented out for his party. He smiled and waved as he spotted some of his oldest friends. As they made their way over, Draco took in his surroundings. Harry had done a truly marvellous job. The club looked spectacular, all decked out in shiny black and sparkling silver. Being in on the organising had had some advantages, Draco thought as he smoothed a hand down his own shimmering silver robes with satisfaction.

‘Happy birthday man!’ 

That was all Draco heard as he was clapped on the back hard enough to cough out his lungs.

‘Blaise, it’s been too long’ Draco replied coughing, smiling at his friend.

‘Indeed it has’ agreed Pansy huffily. ‘You’ve been ignoring us. That is unacceptable my dear Draco’.

‘You’re right Pansy’ Draco admitted, pulling the girl in for a fond hug.

‘Well as long as we’ve established that’ she said with dignity.

‘We have’ Draco acknowledged. ‘Now how about a drink?’

Draco had to admit it, he was having a great time. After catching up with his two oldest friends, he’d done the rounds, collecting both birthday wishes and presents. He’d laughed, reminisced, reacquainted himself with some of his old schoolmates and basically done the whole party thing. Meanwhile he’d been keeping one eye out for good old Ernie Macmillan. The former Hufflepuff was an insufferable git, who had unfortunately developed a bit of a thing for Draco. Macmillan had followed him around Hogwarts and even cornered him one day, professing that since they were both from highly respected pureblood families and both arguably handsome men, they would make the perfect couple. Draco had most vehemently disagreed. Ernie however, seemed to be the kind of man that would not take no for an answer. Draco had stayed well clear of the man ever since and had been sorely tempted to persuade Harry to leave him off the guest list all together. The Macmillans however, were likely to take that as a deliberate snub to their family. Given the powerful position Macmillan senior enjoyed at the ministry, that had seemed unwise. So instead, Draco kept an eye on him, ready to move on the moment he saw the sandy haired wizard approaching. 

Draco resented Macmillan for taking up precious time he could have been spending watching his Harry. Draco’s eyes had been drawn to him from the moment he walked in. The dark haired wizard was of course hanging out with some of the other former Gryffindors, including several Weasleys and Hermione Granger. His Veela instinct urged him to cross the room and drape himself over his mate possessively. He had taken his mother’s words to heart however, and kept his distance. At that precise moment, Harry looked up and caught his eye. Draco held his breath and forgot to pretend to listen to the tall witch he’d been chatting to. Harry smiled and nodded at him. Draco smiled back, unable to stop himself. 

Harry looked amazing. He’d abandoned his traditional black robes for the evening and opted for robes made of silk in a dark, rich, emerald green. The Weaselette chose that precise moment to finger the smooth robes appreciatively, looking up at Harry to make some sort of comment. _Hands off bitch_ , Draco sneered internally. _Harry’s mine!_ Draco made a move to stride straight over and reclaim his territory, but halted as he saw a dark skinned wizard wrap an arm around the Weaselette’s waist and kiss her hair. Dean Thomas. Right, he remembered now. They were engaged to be married in the summer weren’t they? When the redhead looked at her fiancée lovingly and let herself be led to the dance floor, Draco visibly relaxed. 

‘Happy birthday Draco’ 

Bollocks. He’d been distracted for only moments, but Macmillan had seen his opportunity and snuck up on him. Before he could say anything, his hand was being pumped up and down and his cheeks were being slobbered on. Yuk, the man was disgusting.

‘Macmillan’ Draco said frostily.

‘How about a dance for old time’s sake’ Macmillan tried cheekily. 

‘No thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse me…’ Draco responded and made to move away.

‘Come come Draco old boy, don’t be like that!’ the other wizard protested. ‘One dance Draco, I do insist’

Draco dug his heels in to prevent himself from being dragged towards the dance floor. He opened his mouth to give a snide remark, but was interrupted by a calm hand on his shoulder.

‘I believe you’ve had your answer Macmillan’ Harry said with a steely tone to his voice. ‘Stop making a nuisance of yourself or I’ll be forced to ask you to leave’.

Macmillan was about to protest, but something in Harry’s eyes must have stopped him. He released Draco’s hand with a mumbled apology and swiftly backed off. Harry watched him walk away and then turned to face Draco.

‘Forgive me for being blunt, but you look absolutely stunning tonight. May I have the pleasure of this dance please?’ Harry enquired politely, inclining his head slightly.

Draco reached out his hand and smiled.

‘It would be my pleasure, I assure you’ Draco said, and let himself be led to the dance floor.

Stepping onto the dance floor, Harry gave a subtle nod towards the band and the club was suddenly filled with the warm sounds of a popular love song. Draco exhaled harshly as Harry pulled him in close and led him across the dance floor in a slow, sensual dance. Somewhere along the line, Harry had learned to dance. Draco’s Veela genes were zinging with delight as he wrapped his arms around his mate and let himself be swept away. No words were spoken, but their magic seemed to reach out to each other, conversing in its own language. As the dance proceeded, their magic mingled and became almost tangible around them. Draco felt ripples of pleasure wash over him and gave into the urge to press his cheek against Harry’s. In response, Harry let his hands slip down his back and pulled Draco in even closer. Draco could feel the slim, muscular body pressed firmly against his own. He groaned as he felt the answering hardness in Harry’s crotch, pushing his own straining erection against the other wizard’s thigh. Draco relished the guttural moan he enticed off Harry’s lips and greedily breathed in the man’s delicious scent. 

Just like that, the music stopped and the dance ended. Draco protested quietly as Harry stepped back with a regretful sigh. The dark haired wizard fished a small box out of his robe pocket and handed it to Draco with a soft smile. The box was wrapped in fancy black paper and it had a silver bow on it.

‘Happy birthday Draco’ Harry whispered. And then he grabbed Draco gently by the front of his robes and pulled him in for a mind-blowing kiss. 


	9. Mixed signals

_Finally_ , Harry thought as he covered Draco’s lips with his own. Draco gasped weakly, giving Harry the opportunity to push his tongue into Draco’s mouth. Harry took it without hesitation. Draco tilted his head slightly, allowing Harry to deepen the kiss. Harry groaned and closed his eyes. His tongue explored Draco’s mouth eagerly, tasting him, seducing a response which was given willingly. Their tongues met in a lazy dance, stroking, twirling, caressing one another. He could feel Draco’s arms slip round his waist. Harry let go of the Draco’s robes, opting to burry his hands in silky strands of blond hair instead. 

The sounds of the party around them had faded and faded until there was nothing left. For mere seconds, there was an eerie kind of silence, and then their magic started to crackle. Little sparks, barely audible at first, gaining strength until the jolts of electricity made Harry’s hair stand on end and his skin break out in goose bumps. He could _feel_ the magic, brushing up against them, gently pushing them ever closer. The sensation was somewhat dreamlike, making them forget for just a moment where they were, making them forget everything but that magical connection, instigated by their kiss.

Crazy, urgent thoughts tried to get a grip on Harry. He wanted to start ripping Draco’s clothes off and kiss every piece of naked skin. He wanted to coo and gently persuade Draco to bring out his wings so he could caress them with both eyes and fingers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recalled vaguely that they weren’t alone. Exposing his mate before strange eyes was something his brand new jealous streak would not allow. Instead, he started entertaining thoughts of apparating them out of there, but there was the slight problem of the club’s anti-apparition wards… Maybe he could whisk the gorgeous Veela off to somewhere a little bit more private within the club? Like… Harry searched his mind frantically. The bathrooms? 

_No way am I having sex with Draco for the first time in some revolting public toilet_ , Harry thought indignantly. Alright, so “Manticore” probably didn’t have “revolting” toilets, but still… He gathered every last bit of self-control he could muster and severed the magnificent kiss. He lingered for just a moment, sucking in Draco’s soft bottom lip gently before releasing it with a tiny pop. 

They just stood there, panting heavily, eyes locked. Their magic seemed to want to preserve the moment, holding strong to block everything out, leaving them in a small vacuum between space and time. But it couldn’t hold for long and Harry’s eyes snapped back into focus as reality intruded on their private little bubble with the sounds of loud wolf whistles and crude catcalls. Harry pulled himself together with an effort. He smiled and reached out a hand to steady the still dazed blond in front of him. As Draco slowly blinked himself out of his trance, Harry squeezed his hand reassuringly. Harry was about to speak when the lights suddenly changed and the band set in a chorus of “Happy Birthday”. It must be midnight Harry realised absently as the enormous, three tiered chocolate birthday cake was floated in at the hands of the head caterer.

It was a spectacular sight, which Harry was ridiculously grateful for as it managed to distract people. They now stared at the beautifully lit-up cake, instead of at Draco and himself, and sang along to the birthday song. Harry noticed that Draco had almost fully recovered now, only laying one more look of wonder on Harry before diverting his attention toward his birthday cake and his other guests. Harry released his hand and stepped back as Draco stepped forward to blow out his magical candles. He managed it in one go, with a little help of his wand obviously, and was treated to a chorus of cheers. He ceremoniously sliced the first slice with a traditional charm and laughed as the caterers started handing out slices to an eager crowd. Harry looked on, admiring Draco’s beauty, his grace and his easy countenance with the guests, both his friends and the more casual acquaintances. Harry recognised some of the potential mates in the crowd and had to swallow a bitter surge of insecurity and jealousy. It was out of his hands now. He had laid his cards on the table and it was up to Draco to make a choice now. Looking back one more time at the man he’d fallen for hard, he set his shoulders and made his retreat. Of course he hadn’t taken his friends into account.

They cornered him before he could make a hasty escape.

‘Not so fast there mate. Where the hell do you think you’re going?’ Ron said, stepping in front of him, preventing him from leaving.

‘So… Malfoy eh? That was a bit of a shock’ Ron continued pensively. ‘Should have known though, you always were a bit obsessed with the git, weren’t you?’

Harry bristled.

‘Draco is not a git. I…’ he started, quick to defend Draco.

Ron grinned knowingly. Harry sighed. That was the trouble with best friends. They knew him too well. Harry gave up, smiled and shrugged, letting the gesture speak for itself. Then he took a deep breath and turned to face Hermione.

She looked at him with a serious, thoughtful expression on her face. 

‘Harry… do you… _know_ what just happened?’ she asked hesitantly. 

Harry lifted his chin and nodded.

‘Yes. Yes I do’ he answered strongly.

Hermione contemplated him, hesitating to speak again, as if she wasn’t sure what she should say. Harry had to chuckle internally. It wasn’t often his friend was lost for words.

‘But’, she continued in a whisper, ‘do you understand what that means? Harry, did you know Malfoy was part Veela?’

Harry startled. What had given it away? He didn’t think the fact that Draco was a Veela was a secret really, but it certainly wasn’t common knowledge either. 

‘Why would you say that?’ he asked, neither confirming nor denying the fact.

Hermione started to look worried now.

‘Your magic’, she explained, ‘I could feel it. If I’m not mistaken, that was the forming of a full Veela bond. I’ve felt it only once before, during my studies on Magical Creatures’. 

Of course. Harry could kick himself. Of course Hermione would know. She always did, why did he never remember that?

‘Malfoy’s a Veela?’ Ron asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

‘Shut up Ron’ Hermione snapped at her long-time boyfriend. ‘This is not about you’.

Ron rolled his eyes behind her back and turned to look at Harry questioningly. 

‘It’s alright Hermione. I know’ Harry acknowledged. He didn’t want to betray Draco’s confidence, but it seemed Hermione had figured it out all on her own, as always.

‘But if Draco’s a Veela and they just formed a bond, then doesn’t that mean that you’re his… mate?’ Ron asked.

‘That’s for Draco to decide’ Harry said quietly.

‘I don’t know mate, but from where I was standing, it looked like he had made up his mind already. Do you not want to be mated to Draco?’ Ron asked, looking confused.

‘I do’ Harry admitted. ‘But it’s… complicated. I can’t really go into it now’. 

Both Ron and Hermione stared at their friend with open mouths. Hermione, of course, was the first to recover.

‘Harry Potter, wanting to make a commitment, I never thought I’d see the day’ she marvelled, shaking her head in wonder. ‘And to Malfoy no less. Who’s a Veela. This is all so… interesting’. 

Her eyes started to glint dangerously and Harry had the distinct the expression he was about to be bombarded with a million and one questions. It seemed Hermione had decided that her next study subject would be himself and his (hopefully) mate. Ron, well aware of the telltale signs, hastily came to the rescue.

‘Hermione, didn’t you say you wanted to catch up with the Patil girls? There’s Padma now. You wanted to ask them about that decorating spell they invented, remember?’

Hermione flicked her head back and forth, not able to decide which pursuit to follow first. Making good use of this opportunity, Harry escaped without looking back.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was furious. Absolutely livid. He stalked into his bedroom suite and slammed the door shut behind him with satisfying force. He could hear the little disapproving gasp of one of the house elves, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that stupid fucking nitwit of a mate of his, also known as Harry bloody Potter. He was right there, _right there_ for Merlin’s sake, dancing with him, holding him, kissing him and building that unique bond with him. And then he _just left_. Draco still couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t even hate the bastard good and proper, because of that same bond that kept urging him to find Harry and shag him senseless. _Like he wouldn’t do that if he could!_ Draco snarled internally. But the bloody idiot left didn’t he? Pretty conclusive evidence that Harry had decided against being Draco’s mate. _Well thanks a lot Harry. Couldn’t you have decided that before you turned my world upside down with that kiss?_

He wanted to break something, smash it, _destroy it_. He looked around feverishly and set his eyes on the elegant water jug and drinking glass on his bedside table. Yes, that would do nicely. He aimed his wand and swiped it in a streak, making first the glass and then the jug smash against the opposing wall and shatter in tiny fragments of crystal. The sound was most satisfying Draco decided, slightly appeased. But then he felt the bond tug again, and suddenly he felt nothing but defeated. He leaned back until his back hit the wall and then slid down to the floor.

He didn’t understand what had gone wrong. That dance had been so wonderful, the kiss perfect. The bond had felt good, powerful, _right._ That bond couldn’t have formed unless Harry fully accepted it, Draco was sure of it. But then it was all over and Harry had left him. He’d been _sure_ Harry had wanted him, certain that he felt their connection. It seemed he’d been wrong. Finally he stopped resisting and let the hot tears that had been threatening to flow all evening roll down his cheeks. 

So. That was it. He’d played the game and… lost. Harry Potter would not be his mate. Not now, not ever. He felt a stab of pain hit him in the gut. His magic started buzzing around him frantically, as if it couldn’t believe Harry’s betrayal. As if it was convinced that the mate must be around here somewhere, couldn’t be far away, surely. That pissed Draco off. What the hell had the idiot Gryffindor been thinking? If he didn’t want to be Draco’s mate then fair enough, but why toy with his emotions like that? He _knew_ Harry had done the research so he _must_ have known what this would do to Draco. Draco felt the anger build up inside him and looked around for a way to vent some of it. His eyes swept around the suite, finally focussing on a large pile of paper, stacked high on his desk in the corner. 

Harry’s files on his potential mates. If he wasn’t so angry, he’d laugh. Draco stood up and walked towards his desk. _What, am I supposed to pick one of these clowns now Harry? Is that what you had in mind? Let’s see, shall we?_ Draco picked up the top file, reading the name. _Ernie Macmillan, ugh, pass!_ Draco tossed the file aside with distaste, and then picked up the next one. _Charlie Weasley, yeah right, a Weasley! My father would turn in his grave. Next! Theodore Nott, I don’t think so! Graham Pritchard, who the fuck is that? And who cares?_ One by one, he took up the files, read the names, rejected them offhand and tossed them aside. Harry must have been mad to think Draco would ever go with one of these substandard choices. Not after he’d thought… Draco winced with pain and regret, but he was determined to keep going. _Malcolm Baddock, no thank you! Blaise Zabini, ew… we’re like brothers for Merlin’s sake! Terry Boot, always made him feel stupid. Justin Finch-Fletchley, is that supposed to be a joke? Aidan Kiely, well he was fit, but… no._ It was oddly satisfying to toss the discarded files all over the floor, Draco had to admit. Too bad he was going through them so fast, he was starting to enjoy himself here. _Seamus Finnigan, he’d had enough of former Gryffindors to last him a lifetime. Anthony Goldstein, ha, not bloody likely. Harry Potter…_

Draco froze as he stared at the name. Was this some kind of joke? He searched for the photo in the top left corner and saw a black and white Harry smiling at him so shyly that it made his yearning heart ache. With a thumping heart he opened the file. He vaguely noticed some kind of list with every single box ticked, but that didn’t really register. He only had eyes for the bright pink muggle post-it taped across it. This is what it said:

_If you want me, I’m yours._

_Open my present._

_I’m on speed dial, just press one._

_Love,_

_Harry_

With trembling fingers, Draco searched his pockets, sighing in relief as he fished out the small box he’d forgotten about. Unable to control his jittery fingers enough to unwrap it, he grabbed his wand and spelled the box open. His heart fluttered as he reached out and gathered up the sleek silver Muggle cell phone. He turned it on, as Harry had demonstrated that time in “The Gloomy Witch”, and then he pressed one.

 


	10. Challenge completed

‘Draco?’

‘Yes…’

Silence. _Say something_ , Draco urged himself. 

‘You… you read my note?’ Harry asked uncertainly.

‘Yes…’

 _Bloody hell, what’s wrong with you? Say more than one word now_ , Draco groaned inwardly. The line remained quiet for way too long. Draco started freaking out, wondering if Harry had hung up on him. 

‘And?’ Tension dripped off that single word… _See, if you’re going to use only one word, that’s_ _the way to do it!_

‘Come over’ Draco blurted. _Fabulous. Two whole words. Aren’t I eloquent_? Draco rolled his eyes.

‘Ok… Now?’ 

‘Yes… I mean, no!’ Draco panicked, taking in the chaos of his surroundings. ‘Give me five minutes to open up the floo and _then_ come through. The address is “Draco Malfoy’s bedroom”. Turning, he caught a glimpse of his crumpled reflection in the mirror and added breathlessly: ‘No, make it ten minutes, alright Harry? Ten!’

Barely waiting for Harry’s acknowledgement, he hang up.

Draco _did not_ shriek. A Malfoy would never make such an undignified sound. He _might_ have made a bit of a sound, but it was _definitely_ not a shriek. Nor did he repeat it several times. He didn’t do a little happy dance either. He did however open up the floo in seconds, use his wand to vanish the splinters of crystal and tidy up the scattered files off the floor. He also examined himself in the full length mirror, assessing the damage. Using some of his expensive creams and hair products, he did some damage control on his red bleary eyes, his blotchy face and his ruffled hair. He of course _absolutely did not_ linger to preen. 

As Draco waited in front of the floo, he cast a tempus spell. Three more minutes before Harry would come through. Draco hesitated. What would happen if Harry came through the floo now? Would they… talk? His Veela genes surged up in protest and Draco quietly agreed. Talking could wait. Shagging Harry to within an inch of his life however, could not. He had waited long enough damn it, he wanted sex and he wanted it _now._ His Veela genes hummed gleefully, but other than that, they weren’t much help. He’d have to rely on that other part of him, the Slytherin part… Instantly Draco started laughing. Being a _true_ Slytherin also meant knowing when was the right time to set careful planning and sneaky manoeuvres aside and go for the bold Gryffindor like gesture instead. 

 

* * *

 

 

As Harry stepped out of the floo, he was greeted by a sight that made him stumble and almost fall back into the flames. That sight was one very naked Draco Malfoy… With his wings out… And er… visibly happy to see him. His blazing eyes and proud stance made him look like a dangerous predator about to pounce. Which is exactly what he did. One minute, Harry had been pacing in front of his floo, casting countless tempus charms to see if the ten minutes had finally fucking passed already, the next minute, he was standing in Draco’s bedroom, his arms full of naked blond Veela. Holding him in an iron but oddly tender grip, Draco tried to devour his lips, or at least that’s what it felt like. Not that Harry was complaining mind you. Nope, not complaining at all.

Harry felt the allure being used on him, but since it was trying to persuade him to pick Draco up and carry him to the bed, he saw absolutely no reason to resist. Groaning into the Draco’s mouth, Harry rushed them over to the bed and gently laid his mate on the icy blue silk sheets. Obviously Draco had no intention of letting go, which resulted in Harry landing on top of him. Draco ripped his mouth free, purred, and started pulling frantically at Harry’s clothes. _Splendid idea_ , Harry agreed and started helping him eagerly. Robes, shoes, pants, even glasses flew through the air. Each discarded item caused Draco to cry out triumphantly and kiss, lick and bite the newly exposed skin. Harry approved of these actions immensely. 

Naked at last, Harry pushed their bodies flush together and gasped. The feeling of naked skin against naked skin was overwhelming. Their magic, that had been sizzling around them ever since he stepped out of the floo, now started to buzz in anticipation. Harry felt the overwhelming need to touch, to _feel_ his mate. He let his hands glide over Draco’s body, stroking arms, legs, chest, wings… Draco whimpered helplessly at his touch, arching his body to press against the caressing hands. Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck, nuzzling his hair, breathing in his scent. Draco sighed blissfully as Harry first lapped at the tender skin and then bit softly. Draco raked his fingers down Harry’s back, making him throw back his head and moan. He laughed softly as he wrapped both arms and legs around Harry and flipped them over. Again he reminded Harry of a predator as he straddled Harry’s hips and looked down on him hungrily. Harry moaned once more as Draco wriggled around, causing their erections to rub together deliciously. 

Draco bent over and started tracing a path of hot fiery kisses down Harry’s chest. When he reached the belly button, he teasingly flicked his tongue inside, making Harry writhe underneath him. Smiling against the soft skin of his belly, Draco followed the thin trace of dark hair all the way down. He hovered over Harry’s yearning cock, ghosting a hot breath over it. Harry sobbed his breath and then bit his bottom lip fiercely to stop himself from coming right then and there. Sensing this, Draco held his breath and waited. Harry closed his eyes, exhaled slowly, unclenching the hands he had unwittingly clawed into the sheets. His cock, flushed a dusky pink, twitched as if to reach for Draco’s lips. Taking his cue, Draco reached out a hand, grabbed Harry’s cock by the base and circled his tongue teasingly around the tip. Harry’s eyes flew open, groaning harshly as he looked down on the slightly blurry image. You could mistake Draco for an angel, with his wings fluttering softly, but only until you saw those eyes. There was nothing angelic about them at all. They were full of want and lust and desire… Harry swallowed, feeling a little thrill of anticipation go through him. Draco bent his head, opening his mouth to engulf his throbbing erection. Harry screamed.

‘Please… Draco… please’ he pleaded, over and over again.

Draco took Harry’s cock in his mouth as far as he could and then _sucked_ … Harry’s body spasmed helplessly as Draco bobbed his head up and down. He fought the urge to push his hips up into the Draco’s mouth, but couldn’t resist grabbing his head with both hands. Draco released his cock from his mouth, using just his tongue now to drive Harry crazy. He alternated between tracing the throbbing vein at the base with the tip of his tongue, lapping at the entire length, covering his cock with his mouth and then twirling his tongue… 

Suddenly, Draco sat up. Harry cried out in disappointment as his hands slipped uselessly out of the blond hair. Draco shook his head, a look of determination in his eyes.

‘Not like this’ he said.

‘What? Why?’ Harry asked, slightly alarmed.

Draco smiled reassuringly. 

‘No, I mean I’ve waited to long for this. It’s not enough. I want you inside me when you come’ Draco said, then hesitated. ‘Is that ok?’ 

_Is that ok?_ Harry thought incredulously. _I would say so, yes._ He nodded. A shiver went through his spine as he saw Draco’s eyes blaze up again. He couldn’t believe there had ever been a time he would have considered those silvery grey eyes cold. They were blazing hot, branding him as they swept over his naked flesh. Draco was… Magnificent? Unbelievable? Achingly beautiful? Completely irresistible? _Yes_ , Harry thought. _Yes to all of that. And most of all… he’s mine._ Harry shuddered with pleasure. More than anything he wanted to please his mate, impress him. Harry’s magic surged up, more than happy to assist him, and he used a bit of it for a wandless nonverbal spell. 

Draco’s eyes popped in surprise, his mouth forming a perfect little o. Harry smiled wickedly as he wrapped one oily hand around Draco’s cock and slid the other towards his arse, the quivering entrance now clean, loose and slick. 

‘My my, you have hidden talents I see’ Draco admired, hissing as Harry’s finger entered him.

‘You like?’ Harry enquired coyly as he wriggled his finger and then slid in a second one.

‘Hmhm…’ was all the response Draco was capable of, tilting his hips so the fingers were able to slide in further, hitting that marvellous spot. Draco keened.

Harry started to move his fingers in and out, angling them so they could hit Draco’s prostate even better. His other hand pumped Draco’s cock in the same, maddeningly slow rhythm. Draco’s hair was slightly messy, his lips swollen and slightly parted, his breath coming in quick pants. Harry knew he could look at him forever and never tire of the view. 

Harry couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled back his fingers, making Draco whine until he felt the tip of Harry’s cock pushing against his entrance. At once, he pushed back eagerly, taking all of Harry in. Harry tossed his head from side to side madly, relishing the feeling of being buried deep inside his mate. 

‘Harrrrrry…’ Draco moaned desperately.

That’s when Harry grabbed on to Draco’s hips and started to _move_. Slow, languid thrusts at first, but Draco was having none of that. He met Harry on every thrust, urging him to speed up. Harry helplessly complied. 

Their magic was zooming around them frantically, shooting bolts of electricity through their bodies. Harry reached up a hand, hooked it behind Draco’s neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. His other hand slid up and down Draco’s cock, swiping his thumb over the tip. They moved faster now, ever faster, moving closer and closer to the edge. Draco went first, crying out as his body convulsed in an explosive climax. Clamping his muscles down on Harry’s throbbing cock, he dragged him right along with him. Harry arched himself off the bed as his orgasm hit him, thrashing mindlessly beneath the blond. Their magic whirled around them like a hurricane as they toppled over the edge, then quietened down to a delicate little murmur.

 

* * *

 

 

This was pure bliss. Harry sighed happily, rubbing his cheek against Draco’s smooth chest. He was lying on his side, one arm and one leg flung over Draco’s body, his head resting on Draco’s chest. He listened to the steady heartbeat beneath his ear, which made him feel oddly safe and secure. Draco’s fingers drew lazy patterns on his arm and he had his wing folded, partly covering their entwined bodies. Harry didn’t think he wanted to move for a very long time, if ever.

‘I love you’ he said quietly, placing small kisses on Draco’s chest.

‘I know’ Draco replied smugly. ‘I’m a very lovable person’

Harry looked up to see the Draco smirking at him. Merlin he loved that smirk…

‘And you love me too’ Harry said confidently.

‘I know that too’ Draco confirmed with a glint in his eye. ‘Although I wasn’t too happy with you this evening I must say’.

‘What? Why?’ Harry asked, confused.

Draco pouted. 

‘I’ll have you know I was devastated. You just _left_ me there for Merlin’s sake, without saying a word. _Why_ would you do that? I was _convinced_ you didn’t want me’. 

Harry looked baffled. 

‘What made you think that? What about that kiss? Did you not _feel_ the bond forming?’ he asked. 

Draco bristled.

‘ _Of course_ I did. But you _left_. How was I supposed to know that you’d decided you wanted to be my mate all of a sudden?’ he asked indignantly.

Harry truly didn’t know what to say. How could Draco have thought such a thing? Hadn’t Harry made his intentions perfectly clear? Harry shook his head confusedly. He didn’t understand this _at all_.

‘But you _must_ have known that I wanted you to consider me for your mate. Why else would I have put my file in with the rest?’ Harry explained urgently.

‘Well yeah, but that was only after the party, after I’d come home, miserable and lonely’ Draco complained.

‘But… I sent you those files two days ago. So you could look through the information, be prepared when you met with all the potential mates at the party. We talked about this, remember?’ Harry implored. ‘Sure, I charmed the post-it to not appear until after I’d given you the phone. But the rest of the file was right there! Unless…’

Draco ducked his head guiltily. 

‘Unless you… never read the files?’ Harry tried, looking perplexed.

Silence.

‘Draco?’ Harry insisted.

Draco sighed. 

‘I didn’t’ he admitted reluctantly.

‘But… why? That was the whole point of you hiring me wasn’t it? So I could help you find your mate? The files were supposed to help with that, the party too’ Harry insisted.

Draco looked decidedly shifty and Harry for the life of him didn’t understand why.

‘I… might have been less than completely honest when I hired you’.

Harry said nothing, waiting for his mate to continue.

Draco gulped a deep breath and blurted: ‘I-knew-it-was-you-all-along’. 

Harry’s jaw dropped. It literally dropped. He closed his mouth, swallowed, all the while staring at his mate.

‘You did? Does that mean that I’m your destined mate? That you had visions about me and everything?’ Harry asked suspiciously. 

Draco nodded guiltily.

‘And this was all some big elaborate ruse to get me to forget that I couldn’t stand the sight of you, fall desperately in love with you and agree to be your mate?’ Harry continued, his lips quivering suspiciously. 

Another guilty nod. 

Harry couldn’t contain himself any longer, bursting into joyous laughter. Draco looked at him indignantly, trying to push him away. But Harry knew just how to deal with him, pinning Draco beneath him and kissing him silly.

‘Brilliant’ Harry exclaimed, still hiccoughing with laughter. ‘Well played Malfoy, very well played’ he acknowledged.

Draco looked very pleased with himself, if still a bit dazed from that kiss.

‘The name is _Dra-co_ ‘ he insisted petulantly. 

‘Indeed it is’ Harry agreed pleasantly, looking down on his gorgeous mate. ‘Come here you’ he murmured, kissing the willing blond happily. He was about ready to claim him again, Harry decided. _Or let him claim me_ , Harry thought. He’d decide that later.

 


End file.
